A car dealer is in a business of buying and selling vehicles. The dealer may buy/acquire inventory from a variety of sources. For example, the dealer may search the Internet for vehicles offered for sale by other dealers and/or private individuals, and contact the seller to negotiate a purchase. Additionally, or alternatively, the dealer may monitor vehicles offered at auction and bid for vehicles of interest. Further, the dealer may acquire inventory from customer trade-ins. After buying/acquiring the vehicles, the dealer typically offers the vehicles for sale. The hope is that the dealer will sell the vehicle for more than the cost of acquiring the vehicle and in the shortest period of time. To achieve these goals, the dealer may advertise the vehicle in a variety of ways. The advertising may involve offering the vehicle for sale in newspaper ads, mass mailings, on Internet websites, and/or by calling potential buyers based on sales leads.